


Schoolboy S Fantasy

by yoshitsune



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Casual Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob, just porn, not entirely safe and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone called for rooftop blowjob, I ran away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolboy S Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I wrote of this pairing, before I even accepted that I shipped it. I just wanted to see Sakurai sucking cock, getting pushed around a bit and being masochistic about it. And because Aomine was channelling all the douche domineering tendencies it spiralled into being not all SS&C, although they're both into it. jsyk

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakurai fussed with strands of fringe at the side of his face, trying to keep them tucked behind his ear with delicate nervous movements. He glanced up at Aomine, blushing deeper when their eyes met, and licked his lips. He did have kind of a cute mouth when he relaxed his face and let his wetted lips part. Not girl-cute--glossed and pouty; or Kise-cute--smiling and so soft.  
  
In concrete shade Aomine felt a chill to the wind that didn't encourage keeping his fly open on a rooftop. What was Sakurai even waiting for? Aomine wasn't really into getting his dick out for someone just so they could stare at it.  
  
'Oi, if you don't wanna do it, stop wasting my time and run along back to practice,' he said. Unexpectedly, Sakurai pouted, and reached up to lightly wrap one hand around his exposed cock. 'I'm sorry, but I want to do it.'  
  
Aomine let out a short chuckle, and said, 'Good choice.' He stroked over the top of Sakurai's head and slipped his fingers into the longer hair at the back. Sakurai tipped forward at the slight pressure as if he'd been pulled, and rubbed his cheek against Aomine's growing erection. He let out a little sigh, eyes closed, while he nuzzled and mouthed lower. His touches were ticklish and nowhere near satisfying enough, and Aomine twitched, barely holding back from pulling harder at Sakurai's hair.  
  
'Oi, Ryou, use your mouth and get me hard,' he said, taking a hold of his cock and pressing the head against Sakurai's lips. Sakurai made a startled little whine, flicking his wide eyes up to Aomine's face, but he didn't hesitate further to open his mouth and let Aomine in. He even kept his lips over his teeth and started to use his tongue like he'd definitely had some practice at this.  
  
That answered one question Aomine had been vaguely wondering about; and for a second he wondered if he knew them, but that line of thought annoyed him more than he liked to admit--feeling weirdly possessive over someone like Sakurai wasn't something to linger on. Getting a blowjob now and then as well as lunch delivery was just another little convenience at this shitty school. Finding someone who was cute, skilled, and basically undemanding was just good luck. Fuck yeah.  
  
He groaned when Sakurai lightly squeezed his balls with long fingers, and it seemed to encourage Sakurai to suck harder. His eyes had slid shut again, and his lips were starting to match the deep blush in his cheeks and ears. He sounded satisfied when he hummed around the now fully hard length of Aomine's cock, and slowly let it slip out of his mouth. Sakurai was almost smirking when he gave the tip a final lingering lick, and Aomine felt the heat of arousal flare low in his belly. Still, it was weird to see Sakurai looking confident off the court.  
  
Aomine let go his hair, and brushed over his ear and cheek. Sakurai flinched slightly before he relaxed and leaned into Aomine's hand. 'You're pretty good at this, Ryou,' he said, stroking himself slowly with his other hand. 'Maybe I should've got you to do this earlier, huh? Who would've thought you'd be so good at cooking and sucking cock.'  
  
Sakurai shivered and didn't look up at him, but after a moment, nodded against Aomine's palm. He nipped the thumb between wet lips, and Aomine pushed it in, stroking over Sakurai's tongue. 'Shit… you're really into this, aren't ya?' he said, popping his thumb out of the wet heat of Sakurai's mouth, and tracing over swollen lips.  
  
'Aomine-san, I know I'm the worst for thinking this, but I'm glad I, um, disrupted you,' Sakurai said.  
  
'Yeah? Then how about making me not regret that disruption either, Ryou? Think you can compensate for interrupting me with nothing better than another one of coach's pointless speeches while Mai-chan's summer special was waiting for my attention?' Aomine couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. It's not like Sakurai had actually walked up on him while he was jerking off or anything. Though if Sakurai wanted to think that, it was working out pretty well for him.  
  
Sakurai squirmed visibly, but then finally lifted his face. 'Y-yes.'  
  
'Go on then,' Aomine said, watching with a half-smile as Sakurai leaned into his space again, closer this time, warm hands pressing against his thighs. There was no hesitation as Sakurai wrapped one hand around his cock and squeezed lightly. Aomine thought he could feel the calluses and roughness of worn skin, dragging rough without any slick. The friction made his skin hot and a little numb. But it was still different, more sensitive with someone else touching him. Sakurai seemed distracted by playing with his foreskin, using his lips to gently pull at the thin skin, teasing at it before Aomine was too hard again.  
  
'Use your mouth more,' Aomine said, using his hand to shift Sakurai's further down, so that the palm pressed against his balls and only left light pressure of fingers on his shaft. Sakurai let himself be directed easily, and nodded. He gave slow wet strokes with his tongue, lapping and tracing veins with curiosity. The light slick passes of his tongue and lips was almost more ticklish than pleasurable, and Aomine groaned when Sakurai sucked at spots with more pressure.  
  
'You really like being a little tease, don't you.' He didn't bother to look for Sakurai's response because his eyes had fallen closed.  
  
Sakurai shifted his attention to the head of Aomine's cock, curling and kissing at the slit, making Aomine gasp at the sudden intensity of sensation. He was hovering between pleasure and pain wondering if he was close to coming, but then the intensity fully hit him and shot into sharp pain. He grunted and gripped a handful of Sakurai's hair hard enough to make him cry out and stop moving. For a moment Sakurai looked like he was going to start apologizing again.  
  
'Too much,' Aomine exhaled.  
  
'Oh,' Sakurai said softly, and hid the almost smug shift of his expression by lowering his face. He switched again to pressing slow open-mouthed kisses down his shaft. Aomine relaxed, for a moment enjoying the sloppy slide his dick twitched into.  
  
'Stop teasing and suck me properly,' he rasped out. He wasn't good with this sort of teasing gentleness and drawing things out. He didn't like holding back, but if he came just from these little touches he'd have to kick Sakurai down the stairs to stop him looking so damn smug for the next week.  
  
Still there was something seriously hot about Sakurai's careful eagerness. That eagerness to please him. It was like with other shit they had going on. There was always someone else who'd get Sakurai to grudgingly follow their orders, or push his apologizing switch, but with Aomine it was like he got a kick out of it too. The way he's enjoying it right now, getting on his knees on a damn school roof and sucking Aomine's dick hard into his mouth.  
  
'Yeah, like that, just keep sucking nice and hard,' Aomine panted, and Sakurai nodded, took him in for longer deeper strokes. This was nice, kind of just right to keep him hot, but not too fast. He kept one hand in Sakurai's hair. He liked it there, and like Sakurai's skin it felt soft and fine--nice to stroke and to hold. He wandered with his other hand, light against the side of Sakurai's face. His thumb gravitated to Sakurai's mouth, tracing the side of wet lips.  
  
Sakurai faltered, looking curious, and then tilted his head, pushing Aomine's cockhead into the cheek under his hand. Aomine chuckled soundlessly, and Sakurai half-giggled, or tried not to while Aomine pressed over downy skin. Feeling himself there inside Sakurai brought back some of his drifting awareness. He was so hard it was almost embarrassing, because Sakurai? Really?  
  
Maybe something of his thoughts showed on his face, because Sakurai pulled back, panting through chaffed lips.  
  
'Getting tired?' Aomine said. Sakurai shook his head, and mumbled, 'My knees hurt.'  
  
Aomine wiped his face. 'What do you want me to do, lie down?' he snapped. Sakurai seemed ready to shake his head again. 'Sorry.'  
  
'All right, here,' Aomine said, tugging off his blazer and squashing it into a bundle. 'Use this.' For a change Sakurai didn't try to deny or self-deprecate, just moved and resettled with a relieved, 'Thanks.'  
  
'Yeah, sure.' Aomine didn't even think before he squeezed a handful of Sakurai's hair tight in his fist. He got a look at Sakurai's eyes, soft and unfocused with bleary heat. His body language was so open, so yielding, practically demanding the hold on his hair, that push of control Aomine has no problem giving. Aomine wondered at how much he wanted this, and if Sakurai would get off on being used.  
  
'Please...' Sakurai said.  
  
Beg me, Aomine thought. There was something so easy in the way they clicked, so good. Something that made his breathing faster without Sakurai even touching him. He didn't even really know he wanted this. Quite like this. That it would make excitement grab him in the gut.  
  
'Tell me what you want, Ryou.'  
  
'Please.'  
  
Aomine slapped him, his brain only catching up to what he'd done when his fingers stung. The impact had sounded far too loud for his intentions. But Sakurai huffed, mouth falling open, and the sweet noise made Aomine hit him again.  
  
'Shit, Aomine-san,' Sakurai gasped. And then his mouth was back on Aomine's dick, making greedy little moans.  
  
Aomine shuddered, groaning, ready to come any minute now. He swayed on his feet, toes flexing. He wanted tighter, deeper. He grabbed at Sakurai's shoulder, the fabric of his t-shirt, his tension making seams creak. And because he thought he could get away with it he tightened his hold on Sakurai's hair, and said, 'I'm gonna come in your mouth and you're gonna swallow it.'  
  
Sakurai darted his eyes up at Aomine, his hands twitching. He made a groan that sounded like surrender, encouraging to fill him up.  
  
Aomine's breath caught in his throat and he clenched his jaw as he started to come. His cum pulsed out between Sakurai's tight lips, reaching for his throat where Aomine wanted to shove it until there was nothing left. He vaguely felt Sakurai's tongue fluttering along the underside of his dick, drawing the pleasure out. A minute later he was still rocking lightly on the balls of his feet. His cock slipped free of Sakurai's fingers and painted a wet streak across his cheek from the corner of his mouth.  
  
Sakurai was swallowing hard, looking surprised. Aomine uncurled his cramped fingers and brought one hand to Sakurai's chin. His thumb pressed a line down the middle of his lips. Sakurai finally looked up, blinking away moisture and looking dazed. He didn't get as far as looking into Aomine's eyes.  
  
Aomine pressed with his thumb and Sakurai opened up automatically, waiting, and Aomine couldn't resist pushing the head of his cock back in. Sakurai kept his jaw slack, no sucking pressure--just holding him, and the occasional twitches of his tongue, of the need to swallow, sent gentle jolts of pleasure through Aomine.  
  
He was still pretty hard, and it would probably take a while to wind down. Especially now that his mind was full of sex and there was actually someone to do it with. Sakurai was kneeling in front of him, lips still stretched around his dick. He pushed Sakurai back enough to slip out, before it started to feel too tempting and urgent to make him suck properly again. He found a handkerchief in one of his pockets to quickly wipe up with before getting his clothes back in order. Sakurai was still sitting on his knees like he was in a daze, or maybe just awkwardly waiting for him to leave.  
  
'I… I've never done that before. It probably wasn't any good,' he said.  
  
Remembering Sakurai's expression a moment ago, Aomine guessed he didn't mean sucking cock. 'Huh. Never got someone's spunk in your mouth, or never swallowed?'  
  
'Both, neither--not properly, I mean.'  
  
'Really? So what have you done?'  
  
'Um, on my face, my back, other places, I guess?' Sakurai cringed under Aomine's wondering stare. 'I'm sorry...'  
  
Aomine blinked himself out of momentary fantasies and fixed on Sakurai again. 'Quit apologising. It was fine, especially if it was your first try. I liked it. You were... hot, cute. Really cute.' Sakurai's eyes went even wider, and his mouth twitched. 'Aomine-san, you...'  
  
Aomine rubbed at his jaw with the heel of his hand, trying to ignore the way he was blushing. 'Yeah, yeah, shut up. Are you gonna ruin my mood some more, or can we move on?'  
  
'Sorry,' Sakurai said from behind his hand, not sounding it at all this time. He looked down, and Aomine noticed too that the blazer was still crumpled under his legs. 'Um, if Aomine-san doesn't mind, I can get this blazer cleaned after school and return it tomorrow.'  
  
Aomine dropped into a crouch, startling Sakurai. 'Planning to get it a bit dirtier?' He could imagine Sakurai being the type to snuffle and cry into some bit of clothing he'd stolen from his crush, and then guiltily rubbing one off in the fabric.  
  
'O-of course not! That would be... weird.' Sakurai's reaction was so fast and nervous, Aomine thought he'd definitely hit close to the truth. He couldn't really care less though, as long as his blazer returned in spotless condition. The idea actually amused him and appealed to his general belief that Sakurai kind of had it bad for him.  
  
Sakurai had bunched his hands in his lap, and it was plain to see he was aching to touch himself.  
  
'You just going to waddle back to the gym like that? Want everyone to see your desperate little boner?'  
  
'No. When Aomine-san leaves, I'll...'  
  
Aomine shook his head. 'You can jerk off right now. Go on.'  
  
  
Watching guys jack off wasn't really Aomine's idea of entertainment, unless they were doing it on some pretty model's face. But he was feeling mellow, and like a douche if he just left Sakurai like this.  
  
'It's really….' Sakurai sat with drooping head and hunched shoulders.  
  
'Huh?' Aomine was getting damn tired of this back-and-forth with Sakurai's self-deprecation. He knocked one foot against Sakurai's knees, making him start and part them a little wider. His erection was showing clearly even in loose basketball shorts.  
  
'Show me,' Aomine said.  
  
'W-what?'  
  
'Get out your fucking dick.'  
  
'Y-yes,' Sakurai said, and fumbled to push his shorts down his thighs without standing up. The front of his plain boxers was showing a large damp spot where the fabric rubbed over the tip of his dick. Aomine tried not to stare with too much surprise, but shit, Sakurai getting that wet before even putting a hand on himself was a fresh rush. Sakurai peeled his boxers down and let out a soft moan when his erection was bared.  
  
'Keep going,' Aomine said. With Sakurai looking so into it and turned on before, he'd be coming all over himself in a moment if he touched himself. Aomine was actually looking forward to seeing such a porn-like situation in real-life.  
  
Sakurai still looked quite cute while tearful and half-pouty, worrying his lower lip. But once he wrapped his hand around his cock and started moving with quick little jerks, it seemed nothing but uncomfortable. Would he even get off like that?  
  
'Do you even want to come?' Aomine said.  
  
Sakurai twitched and looked up without meeting Aomine's gaze. 'Um, you said...'  
  
'Yeah, I said you should do it 'cause I thought you were into it and wanted to come too. But if you don't, just forget about it.'  
  
'I-I'm sorry, Aomine-san. You didn't have to think about me or anything like that. I just wanted to do it... please don't feel like you owe me anything.'  
  
That should have sounded cool, someone who'd just randomly suck him off and good at that, with no reciprocating effort needed. But the concept irked Aomine in real life, and made him itch with the feeling of incompetence, or a challenge.  
  
'I know I don't owe you anything,' Aomine snapped on reflex. 'But I thought you were into it, so why wouldn't you want to come too?'  
  
Sakurai shook his head. 'It's too embarrassing, I can't...'  
  
'What do you mean, you can't?'  
  
'I can't... in front of someone else.'  
  
'For real?'  
  
'I'm sorry! I know I'm weird, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Like, never? Even though I'm definitely not the first guy you've jumped?'  
  
'Eh? That's, well… I just can't, Aomine-san,' Sakurai whined.  
  
'Fuck...' Aomine said, his vision drifting into a moment of fantasy. 'Now I really want to see.'  
  
'W-what?'  
  
'You've been pretty good at doing what I tell you to. If I tell you to come you'll do it, right?'  
  
Sakurai shivered and rolled his bottom lip under his teeth. 'I... want to, but I don't think I can. I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Pfft, you need to say, Yes, like you mean it. Can you score points if you keep saying you'll miss?'  
  
'No?'  
  
'So, are you going to come for me?'  
  
'Y-yes!' Sakurai didn't sound convinced and his expression was full of uncertainty, but Aomine looked at him intently, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
'Good boy.'  
  
Aomine crouched behind Sakurai, not quite leaning against him, but enough to brush against each other, feel the heat. 'Now touch yourself again. Do it the way you like, but slower this time. '  
  
'Um, okay,' Sakurai said, shakily touching himself again. With a few strokes he seemed to relax, this time a bit slower, just as Aomine had said, though still squeezing with some roughness that he liked.  
   
Sakurai's attention slipped away from Aomine, until Aomine, who'd also become quite absorbed, suddenly grabbed Sakurai's shoulders to balance.  
  
'A-Aomine-san?'  
  
'It's nothing, just keep going, Ryou.'  
  
'Um, is this, okay?' Sakurai said, sounding needy enough to make Aomine unconsciously squeeze his shoulders, feeling how hot his body had become through his thin shirt.  
  
'Yeah? I mean, you tell me.' So not smooth, but Aomine felt suddenly flustered by the way Sakurai looked to him for approval even while trying to get himself off. It wasn't so different to his open submissiveness when he'd been on his knees in front of Aomine. Focused on him. 'Does it feel good, Ryou?'  
  
Sakurai made a hesitant whimpering noise before managing to say, 'Uhn, feels good… but not coming is kind of painful.'  
  
'You really want to come now though, so you'll keep trying, right?'  
  
'Yes… I'll do my best, Aomine-san.'  
  
Even such a simple every-day phrase sounded incredibly hot in the moment.  
  
'Yeah, that's great, Ryou. Just keep doing what feels good.' His mouth was almost touching Sakurai's ear, and Sakurai shuddered with a little moan.  
  
Without noticing, his encouragement had become so much like dirty-talk that it was getting him bothered again. How did Sakurai manage to take his rather platonic intentions and fan them to this point just by earnestly doing as he was told?  
  
And it wasn't just Sakurai's words. His whole body seemed drawn to Aomine, leaning into his chest, curving his back with the weight behind Aomine's hands rather than stiffly holding up under the pressure.  
  
Would it be like this if he had Sakurai under him without any need to hold back? How much more responsive would he be if Aomine was free to nuzzle into the short hair at the back of his head, or lick the sensitive groove of his spine? Just being this close to Sakurai now made Aomine want more, to get closer and feel how good it could be with someone again. He hadn't even thought he'd missed it much until now.  
  
But to actually go there with someone like Sakurai. Just the stupidity of the thought cooled him down a bit. No point thinking about something like "next time," just in case Sakurai changed his mind about keeping things as a random no-strings thing and came after him seriously. What a hassle.  
  
Still, Aomine kept watching. Since it was just this time.  
  
With a cooler mind, he felt weird to be murmuring encouragement to Sakurai while he jerked off, but it seemed better than putting his hands all over Sakurai the way he wanted to.  
  
Trying to distance himself, he finally noticed pain in his left foot. 'Are you an idiot? Your hand isn't any use clinging to my shoe.'  
  
'S-sorry, I didn't mean to, I just--'  
  
'Forgot you said you'd try your best to come?' Aomine grabbed Sakurai's wrist and jerked it forward to slap Sakurai's hand on the top of his thighs. 'There, closer to where it should be.'  
  
'Uun, that's not fair, Aomine-san.' Sakurai curled his hand in to press around his balls and shivered from the extra pleasure.  
  
'That's more like it.'  
  
'Y-yes.' Sakurai was so close to losing it but somehow still remaining stubbornly on the edge. He kept his lips firmly pressed together, air huffing sharply through his nostrils. Aomine gave his cheek a light slap. 'Open your mouth before you choke.'  
  
A shaky moan escaped, and Aomine was there with his fingers, pushing two in to feel the soft heat of Sakurai's tongue again. Another one of those impulsive actions that had been getting the better of him since they started this. It felt like a compromise since his mind was again filling with thoughts that he wouldn't consider under normal circumstances.  
  
Sakurai was sucking and panting in rushed turns, unable to focus. His cock had turned even more rigid and flushed, the exposed tip all shiny with pre-cum.  
  
'Come.'  
  
'I can't,' Sakurai garbled around his fingers.  
  
Aomine clicked his tongue. 'But I'm telling you to come, so you'll do it.' He knew Sakurai was trying from how desperately he jerked himself. He was feeling desperate himself by now.  
  
'Just come already. You can do it. I wanna see you come all over yourself.' This time he didn't hold back and licked the tense side of Sakurai's neck. 'Come for me, Ryou.' Suddenly Sakurai pressed against him, his cry muffled by Aomine's fingers, shaking and coming.  
  
Aomine didn't even mind that Sakurai bit him. Thick cum had spurted and dribbled over Sakurai's hand and naked thighs. Aomine winced instinctively at how Sakurai continued to squeezed and pinch his cock, but Sakurai's flushed face didn't show any pain. Aomine pulled his fingers from Sakurai's slack mouth, and Sakurai turned to him, saying, 'I- I did it.'  
  
Aomine patted his shoulder. 'Sure did. There you go, you did it just fine.' He pushed up to stand.  
  
'Aomine-san, why did you--?'  
  
'Huh? Why not?' He slouched off to his usual spot and made a shooing motion with his hand. 'You should hurry up and get back to the gym.'  
  
'Huh?' Sakurai stopped wiping sweat from his face.  
  
'What if they send someone else here?'  
  
'After the way you beat Seirin, I don't think--'  
  
Aomine laughed. 'I meant, to drag you back to practice.'  
  
  
  
end.  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
